Dancing in the moonlight
by Channy is pure amazing o.o
Summary: You really wanna know? Then read it :D Rated T for poss. swearing!
1. Chapter 1

_Dancing in the Moonlight 3_

**A/N: Dancing in the moonlight is my favourite song! So this is a 02:22 in the morning one shot xD**

**Also a lot of character switching, sorry if it gets on your nerves.**

**Also, (another also!) I will hopefully be carrying on with Sonny with a chance of envy.**

**Also (THIRD ALSO :O) watched episode 13 today! I loved it!**

…

**SPOV (sonny point of view):**

I sat on my window ledge staring out at the big bright moon. Shining but not really shining, reflecting. The sun would be on the other side of the Earth, giving Australia and New Zealand sun and brightness.

I was in Wisconsin. I was home.

**CPOV (Connie point of view here, not Chad):**

Sonny wasn't acting like a diva. She wasn't chucking drinks down people when she didn't get her own way, oh no. Sonny was just in love. She had got tangled up in the love string and it was up to me, her mother, to pick up the pieces and untangle her. It was always my job. Sonny had her heart on her sleeve, which was heartbreaking for me. Every time Sonny's heart broke, another piece of mine broke. It was simple as that.

_Chad_. _Dylan_. _Cooper_.

Sonny had fallen in love with the jerk of jerksville, the major of jerksville as she called him. He wasn't so jerk like if you were in love with him. But he was if he was not in love with you back. Which was the situation my daughter was in, or so she thought. Sonny didn't know if Chad secretly liked her back. She would never know if she did not make her move, Sonny had to prompt Chad to reveal his feelings, tell her how **he **felt about Sonny. Of course Sonny could not find that out on her own.

_What were mothers for, eh?_

**CPOV (Now it's Chad's point of view xD)**

I missed her. I was not afraid to admit that to myself, I was afraid to admit to any one else, especially Sonny. Unless I texted her. Saying 'How's Wisconsin? Got over your diva problem? x.', the diva comment would get her over the two secret kisses at the end, and if she did notice hopefully she liked him back.

_Hopefully._

Chad Dylan Cooper does not **fall **in love. Or do I? I don't know any more. If I do fall in love, I have fallen from the highest mountain in the world. I love her. I love Sonny Munroe. I need to tell her. Now. Well, maybe not RIGHT now. I'd need to get plane tickets and all that stuff. But it wasn't important any more. Sonny was. Chad Dylan Cooper only cared for people who cared back.

My phone went off. It was a text. From _Sonny_. It was just explaining about her horse, her bedroom and all of the other stuff that had happened when she was there. But the end was the most important to me.

_'Love Sonny, x'_

_love. Love. Love._

I want her. If Chad Dylan Cooper wanted a girl, Chad Dylan Cooper damn right got the girl.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went on to cell phone internet.

**SPOV ( sonny )**

I jumped on my horse, Radish. She had a weird name because I was five when I had to name her. I had run to get grandpa and tripped over some Radish on the way. There you go. Radish was christened Radish.

I rode around the fields a couple of times before stopping and tying Radish up to the post and sitting on the floor next to her. I looked up at the sky and saw an air plane flying past.

**CPOV (Connie)**

I watched Sonny ride around the field, on her horse, Radish. Radish was used to her being unused to riding on her. Sonny always seemed to go away for bits of time and forget how to ride Radish, but Radish was used to it. Radish was quite an old horse, but was still very active. A perfect horse. For Sonny that would be. I liked my horse better, my horse was named Sunny. She was the perfect height, so I could reach up and pat her head, but she wasn't so small that I had to bend **down** to pat her head. I watched wit her the air plane fly over, and remembered the plan.

**CPOV (Chad)**

We were flying pretty low now. Almost reaching landing point. So close. I could see Sonny in the fields. I could make out her great hair from the air plane. Looking so silky (the hair of course). Sonny looked like she was next to a horse. A tall one too.

'Welcome to Wisconsin!' I heard the plane driver announce. I was here. I was ready. Bring Sonny on.

...

**A/N: I could end there. Or if I'm persuaded I could write more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to the awesome reviews I'm writing another chapter!

I've also joined under the same name (jellyselly) so if you'd like to read my stories there (when I get some xD) I'd be eternally grateful :D

Sorry about the switch to third person! It's easy for me to write in third person :)

**Chapter 2!**

**CPOV (Chad)**

**Chad scuffed his shoe on the edge of the seat. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't normally do that sort of stuff. He was just waiting for Connie, Sonny's mother, to pick him up and explain her plan to him. Her ingenious plan that was going to save Chad and Sonny's friend ship (and maybe more). Chad was scratching his nose, although it looked like he was picking it, he was just scratching it. Chad Dylan Cooper did not pick his nose, not now, not ever. He picked it out with a tissue,(A/N: Gross I know xD) so that his finger didn't get scabby from all the boogies. Not matter where he was, Chad would always be conscious of his looks. Sure, he acted like he loved what he saw in the mirror, but truthfully he hated his looks. **

**Not what crazy fangirls would think of him, eh?**

**CPOV (Connie)**

**Connie drove her hand through her hair, for the billionth time in about 2 minutes. She was sat in her Jeep on her way to the air port. She was also, stuck in traffic on her way to the air port. Just great, well actually it was shit. Connie gasped at her self for thinking such a word. Connie just hoped Chad would keep on waiting. She did save his number didn't she? Connie got out her cell phone and dialled it.**

"**Chad?" She asked.**

"**Speaking." He replied, "Where are you Connie?"**

"**Stuck in traffic, hang in there!" Connie replied with the brightness in her voice that her daughter always seemed to use.**

**Connie kept her cell phone out and called her daughter this time.**

"**Sonny!" Connie said in to her cell.**

"**Mum?" Sonny replied, "Where are you, the shops are only three miles away!"**

"**I'm stuck in traffic hunny, I'm going to be a while! I haven't even made it to the store yet!" Connie replied birght said her goodbyes and hung up. She made a mental note to her self to make sure she went to the shops on her way back. **

Thats all I have time for now. Sorry its REALLY short. I have no ideas! If you have any suggestens please mail me and not put it in the reviews, as other people might steal your brill idea. I will credit if I use them, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. So I haven't written in ages (due to real life problems and sheer lack of muse and maybe laziness :D) and I have loads of stories pending. So i am NOT continuing on the HP/SWAC crossover.

Chapter 3...

**CPOV (Chad):**

**Connie finally arrived. He greeted her with a smile, and kissed her on the cheek, in a way that family did. He was obviously taller than her, by a lot. **

**Chad's eyes were sparkling. He loved going to see people he loved, if that made sense. It kind of didn't, but Chad did not care. He did not care about anything else any more, except for HER. She was the only thing on his mind, day and night. Chad could not think about anything else but her. Everything he did somehow connected back to her. **

**He loved her.**

**SPOV (Sonny):**

**Sonny was going to go back out on her horse later. Connie had suggested it, that Sonny got some air. So that was what you did normally when you fell in love and knew that the guy you fell in love with did not love you back? Pretty much, according to Sonny's mother. It made Sonny cry a lot, she sat in her room most of the day, staring at her child hood fan pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper. She used to fancy him when she was a little kid, about eleven. Now she loved him. BIG STEP. **

**Sonny stuffed her head back in to her pillow and burst out sobbing again. She really needed to get a grip. **

**CPOV (Connie):**

**Connie finally got to the airport and ran out, remembering the article she had read about Chad Dylan Cooper being extremely impatient. She got in and just saw in Chad's face, worry and happiness. He was not angry at all. Article's lied a lot. However, Connie expected this article to be telling the truth. But obviously not, and he lent down and kissed her on the cheek, as if they were family. Connie looked up in his eyes.**

"**If you did this to intend my daughter I will hunt you down and MURDER you. So don't screw it up, okay?" Connie threatened with fierceness in her voice. Chad replied back with a promise and holding his hand up to show her he was not crossing his fingers behind his back. Connie leant in and gave him a hug, just like family again. She hoped that Sonny would not over react and that Chad and Sonny would get together. She really hoped.**


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of making you wait for ages for the next chapter, I'm writing it now. (:

Also, the crying when was sick, kind of happened to me :(

CHAPTER 4: Love (:

**CPOV (Chad):**

**Chad bit his nails nervously. Something he NEVER did. But he could make an exception for HER. The girl he thought about twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week. The girl he could NOT keep his mind of. That girl rocked his world.**

_**Sonny Munroe.**_

**He nervously smiled at his reflection and dragged his hands through his hair for the billionth time that day. What was he going to say to her? Would Connie say something first or get him to? All these questions were running through Chad's head too much. He needed to calm down and think. **

"**Connie? Can we stop at the next service station?" Chad asked nervously. "Actually can you stop here?" **

**Connie did and Chad hurriedly ran over to a bush and was sick. He did not make it in time. Chad Dylan Cooper was on a motorway and had just been sick all over his sneakers. Not a good start, really. Then Chad burst out crying. He always did that when he was a child, having hated throwing up. Chad was on the grass, his knees pulled up to his face, crying his eyes out. Connie ran forward, out of the car and sat down next to him and comforted him as he was sick a total of five more times. She was starting to feel like he was her own child. They had gotten close as they both loved Sonny, just in a different way. He loved her, passionately and Connie loved her in a family and a daughter-mother way. Which was why she was doing this, Chad had realised that. **

"**Connie." Chad said weakly to her, "Thank you"**

**After another half-hour of journey they arrived at the Munroe farm. Connie explained to him the plan. She was going to go talk to Sonny when he hid. They had also organized what they would each say and stuff, but I won't go in to that, I don't want to ruin the surprise.**

**CPOV (Connie):**

**Connie hurried up to her daughter's room and saw her crying in to her pillow. She sat on the bed next to her and stroked her back. Sonny sat up and they hugged for a minute. That Chad boy better not hurt her daughter or she would seriously resort to murder. Seriously. **

"**Hunny, cheer up!" Connie said brightly with a big smile on her face, "Let's go down to the stables, I have a surprise for you!"**

**Sonny perked up at that.**

"**WHAT IS IT?" She demanded, and when Connie shook her head pretending to look crestfallen, "Is it a new pony?" **

A/N: Now you have to wait for the surprise :D

_**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF THE SURPRISE DO NOT POST IT IN THE REVIEWS, THIS RUINS IT FOR OTHERS. IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME, PM ME. **_


End file.
